


祈光者

by MelindaLewyska



Series: 西幻AU世界观 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, American History, FC Barcelona, M/M, 佩法微量暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: “我身负着上帝的诅咒，以撒的教诲，深陷在黑暗的泥沼之中，但即便在最深的黑夜里，也依然祈祷着光明。”血族AU， 今天也是诅咒巴托梅乌去世的一天呢
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Cesc Fàbregas/Robin van Persie, Lionel Messi/Neymar
Series: 西幻AU世界观 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046485
Kudos: 2





	祈光者

01  
内马尔想，他本不该活着的，他早该死在一千八百三十二年的新大陆上，死在白人的枪炮口之下，死在太阳升起之前。  
印第安人生活的平静总是容易被打破。廿百余公里外的国会上锤子落下，一纸法案就在几百号人乌泱泱的唾沫星子下拍板，下一刻他的部落就不复存在，枪炮的火星漫天，幸存者的脸比死人的还灰白，被牲口般地驱赶着离开他们生活了几百年的土地。死人的尸体横七竖八地躺在草地和丛林里，将死之人被挂在树枝上，手脚还在微微颤抖，抽气声越来越微弱，从月亮的方向盘旋着来了几只乌鸦，落在枝桠上叫得最欢。  
他躺在丛林下的土地上，腹部被刺刀划开的大口子汩汩往外淌血，那个制造了这个伤口的白人士兵扬言要他永远见不着明日的太阳。森林里寂静了，是屠杀后的死寂，他听着自己耳膜嗡嗡作响，身体内的血在流失，呼吸声在渐渐停止。  
远处有脚步声，穿透的是层层叠叠的树枝和后半夜破晓前的的雾霭。他竖起耳朵专注起来，拼尽全力喊着“救命”。  
脚步声停滞了一下，然后朝他躺着的方向走来。他用力抬起脑袋，可是看不清来人的脸。  
罢了，是来杀他的还是来救他的就听天由命吧。  
他的意识已经逐渐涣散。

02  
再次醒来，他睁眼看见的是绘着《圣经》壁画的穹顶。  
他挣扎着想坐起来，肚子咕噜噜地叫，急着去吃点东西。却被一只手给按着躺回原处，有人把一个碗喂到他嘴边，里面猩红色的液体被灌进嘴里顺着食道流下去，一股血腥味直冲鼻腔，漫到后槽牙牙根里。  
“你现在刚被转化，身体还很虚弱。乖乖躺着不要乱动。”他听见那个声音说，床边白色的纱帐被撂下，他听见脚步声远去，从床上还是一骨碌爬了起来，撩开纱帐探着脑袋出去打量着四周，可是这间房间倒是没什么特别的地方，烛台里的蜡烛光摇曳着，厚重的黑色窗帘把外面的世界给隔绝开来。

03  
内马尔想，那个美利坚士兵说的倒是没错，就算他活了下来，他也别想再看见第二天的太阳。  
他被关在那个房间里半个来月，每天都是不同的人来照顾他，有一次他实在不乐意再喝血腥味这么重的东西，被一个棕色皮肤打扮怪异的男人给掰开嘴巴灌了下去，那男人用印第安语跟他说话，“你要是还想活下去，就乖乖把这些东西喝了！”  
怎么算是个活下去法？内马尔话都到嘴边了，溜了一遭终是没有问。  
他觉得自己体温在变凉，皮肤在变苍白，手腕处的血管显露出来，嘴里的牙有时会变得尖锐，合嘴时咬破了下嘴唇渗出血滴。窗帘太厚，他也不知道外面是白天还是黑夜，不过他每次倒头睡觉的时候倒是从未再听见过自己的心跳声。  
他的心底有了个疑问，但是他没有询问求证过，直到半月后月亮满月那天，他的疑问才被证实。  
那个被房子里其他人称为亲王的血族把事情经过细细地摊开告诉了他，当时房子里的所有成员都被邀请来观赏这一幕。亲王坐在台子上，其他人都围坐在内马尔身后，呈一个弧形，他坐在这下沉式会议室的最中央。  
他以为自己会情绪激动，不过并没有，他只是冷静地接受了这个事实，既然他的大脑还在运转，身体也没有僵硬，那他就仍然存活着，而且还拥有了他从前没有的机会。那与其浪费时间和精力在大哭大闹上面，不如开始着手规划自己之后的路途。  
坐在他对面的亲王赞许地对他点头，亲王旁边的一个高个子蓝眼睛的家伙也很满意，“不愧是里奥这么几千年来第一个转换的血族，小子悟性不错。”  
内马尔垂下眼睛，双手交叠放在腿上，他察觉到屋子里的目光都聚集在了自己身上。  
幸好房间的门这个时候打开了，一个他不认得的黑色卷发男孩懒散地推门走了进来，男孩身上披着一条红蓝白三色的披风，胸前的金色挂坠闪闪发亮，他的眼神都未曾落在过房间里任何人身上哪怕一秒，先前的高个子热切地招呼他，“塞斯克！坐过来！”还命令仆人们赶紧拖来了一把椅子摆在自己身边，可是塞斯克看都未看一眼，随便找了个犄角旮旯坐下，慵懒的眼神飘忽到水晶吊灯上去。

04  
内马尔后来才知道血族间的那些条条框框繁琐的规矩，他也后来才知道自己是亲王里奥·梅西转化的第一个（后来证实也是唯一一个）血族。  
“里奥可厉害了，他是我们诺坎普所有人的骄傲。”先前逼着他喝血的那个印第安人，他现在跟着房子里所有其他晚辈的血族一样叫他二爷，有次闲聊间告诉他，“只是，他还从来没有转化过别人，他那天跟杰拉德一起出去散步，恰巧经过那片丛林，就把你给救下了。”  
二爷不是血族，他只是个炼金术师，不过在诺坎普没有人会介意。里奥是个亲民和善的亲王，二爷说，他向来招贤纳士不问出身，所以各路江湖人马都乐意聚集在此向他效忠，他就是诺坎普，是诺坎普的旗帜和灵魂。  
内马尔点头同意，里奥确实待他很好，会教他识字阅读，教他不同的语言，也会教他怎样狩猎怎样生存怎样保护自己，从血族的准则讲到人类世界的历史。破晓时分他总会待在里奥的书房里，用羽毛笔蘸着黑色的墨水在羊皮纸上细细地描摹下漂亮的花体字，这是意大利语，那是拉丁语……里奥还会拿来一摞厚厚的书籍堆在他的书桌上，泛黄的书页记载的是血族的所有过往，从古希腊时代爱琴海上扬起的黑帆开始说起。  
他如饥似渴地阅读着那些文献，他注意到“里奥·梅西”的名字越来越频繁地出现，这个字眼就是一个魔咒，书上记载他是最了不起的血族，甚至不需要添加“之一”的累赘。他性格温和，内敛，与人和善，但是同时他也是最为危险的角色，没有人胆敢激怒他，激怒他的一切生物——不论是人还是血族还是其它超自然生物，都没有生还的可能。  
“美第奇家族早年当真受过你的帮扶？”有一天内马尔忍不住问里奥，眼睛睁得大大的。里奥正在批阅文件，听到这里手中的笔停了下来，温和地笑了一下，“几百年前的事了。”  
里奥不仅教他历史和文学，还教他必要的战斗技巧和负责他的日常训练。内马尔本来就机灵，很多东西里奥一点就通，转眼间他就成为了里奥最信赖的助手之一。南北战争开始的前几年，美国的社会又开始混乱起来，有血族伺机想制造混乱，一批吸血鬼的新生儿开始游荡，肆无忌惮地在城市里制造着麻烦和凶杀案。有一次几只新生的血族恰巧闯祸在了诺坎普的辖区内，被他给逮了个正着，内马尔也不急着按照规矩报告给亲王，只是吩咐手下人拖出去不声张地处理掉。后来梅西从线人那里接到了这件事的报告，他也不恼，看了一眼报告上的文字便把公文扔进了燃烧着的壁炉内。  
“我欣赏内这样的魄力，”他对着皮克疑惑的眼神解释，“毕竟他终究是，要当诺坎普下一任亲王的。”

05  
除了里奥·梅西，内马尔和他的另一个救命恩人，杰拉德·皮克的关系也越来越好。跟里奥不同，生性活泼的杰拉德喜欢带着他在辖区里四处转悠，从欧洲来的旅行者那里淘得新兴的小玩意儿，然后再带回诺坎普去讨塞斯克的欢心。  
塞斯克便是他那天在会议室里见到的迟来的男孩子。内马尔听说他性格淡漠，本身的故事又足够写就一本厚厚的传记。二爷提到塞斯克的时候并不多，每次说起他不过是一会儿捶胸顿足一会儿低头叹气，却不肯把塞斯克的经历多透露一个字眼儿，到头来内马尔也只是知道塞斯克是里奥和杰拉德的密友——那也难怪，内马尔寻思，塞斯克敢在那么重要的会议上迟到还甩杰拉德脸色看。  
塞斯克喜欢僻静，一个人居住在别墅东边的卧室里。杰拉德说没有血族乐意居住在东边，因为那是太阳升起的方向，而阳光是所有血族都惧怕的东西。内马尔看得出来，杰拉德很喜欢塞斯克，每次回家都要赖在塞斯克房间里好长时候才离开。  
可是内马尔捉摸不透塞斯克的想法，他和杰拉德一起去拜访过几次塞斯克。黑发的男孩子靠在床上看书，白色的睡袍拖到地上，衬着同样苍白的肌肤，只有嘴唇鲜艳的过分，反而映衬出别样的病态美感。他听见开门的响声抬眸往门口的方向看了一眼，黑色的眸子里有水光，眼神有那么一瞬间的波动，像是有谁往一潭秋水里掷了块石子。  
内马尔盯着塞斯克有那么一秒的失神，心中感叹这活脱脱就是从希腊神话里走出来的伽倪墨德斯。耳畔杰拉德已经开始喋喋不休地对塞斯克讲起自己近些日子遇见的趣事，讲起美国人和墨西哥人的战争，讲起遥远南方棉花王国再南边的德克萨斯孤星共和国。可是塞斯克的目光又落回到泛黄的书页上，看也不看杰拉德一眼，只是偶尔象征性地“嗯”，“哦”两声，脸上一丁点面部表情都没有。  
塞斯克虽然从不理睬杰拉德，但是他倒是会和内马尔说话。塞斯克那里有丰富的藏书，因此内马尔也会鼓起勇气去他那里借几本。他这才发现塞斯克远没他想象的那么不平易近人，午夜过后塞斯克喜欢邀请他去喝下午茶。他们一起坐在东边的小阳台上边喝茶边啃着小饼干，别墅临海，从这里可以看见深邃神秘的大西洋，亚特兰蒂斯的古迹或许正安静地躺在海底某处。  
“你为什么要住在东边？”内马尔终是把这个疑问问了出来，“你不怕太阳吗？”  
塞斯克抿一口茶水，嘴角的一抹笑容转瞬即逝，“我为什么要怕太阳？”  
“它会杀死你。”内马尔说，像是这是理所当然的答案。  
塞斯克漫不经心地点头，指了指海洋边的某处，“但是太阳会带给我的生活光亮，我的生活不能没有光。”  
内马尔顺着塞斯克手指的方向看过去，那是一座临海的灯塔，散发出的光芒彻夜不熄，给大西洋上的旅人们照亮通往新世界的道路。  
“可是，”内马尔犹疑着，“你会被杀死啊。”  
塞斯克苦笑，“若是以前，死亡可不能阻止我去追寻生活里的光亮。不过，罢了……”  
他悠悠叹一口气，语气里是怅惘。  
“内，”最后，塞斯克才开口，“不管什么时候都不要放弃追逐光芒。即使身处最黑暗的黑夜和泥沼，也要永远祈祷着光明。”  
“那你呢？”内马尔问，“你现在还会选择相信光芒吗？”  
“我相信上帝会聆听以撒的祈祷。”塞斯克说。

06  
血族的生活绝不是平静无风的，这一点在内马尔第一次和梅西一起训练时就体会到了。  
千年来血族间的争斗从未停歇，从迦太基的陷落到古罗马的城灭，从阿拉伯海上飘起的希腊火到法兰克王国的分裂，从十字军的东征到威尼斯的海战，每一场人类战争的背后都有血族的影子，而每一场不涉及人类的战争背后血族的踪迹更甚，血族间从未真正地团结过，每个亲王和亲王背后的势力从不会停止明争暗斗，任何一点风吹草动都很可能会招致下一场灾难。  
杰拉德喝酒的时候跟他聊过一点有关亲王背后的密党的事情。杰拉德说，亲王只不过是权力的标志，他们的权力来自于他们身后所代表的密党。亲王需要在大事上按照密党的意愿来办事，密党是血族社会中真正掩藏在幕后的影子和推手。  
难道里奥都要听密党的话吗？即使他是历来最出色的亲王。内马尔问杰拉德。  
皮克喝多了，漂亮的蓝眼睛上起了一层雾，轻轻点着头：是的，里奥必须要听那些密党的话，亲王都向他们身后的密党宣誓效忠。  
那要是密党的决定有问题呢？内马尔歪着脑袋，难道亲王要愚昧地听从他们的话吗？里奥是历史上最伟大的亲王，诺坎普的人马有多少是因为里奥才来的。  
杰拉德愣怔了，至少现在的密党脑子正常，最后他这样嘟哝了一句，把话题掩饰了过去。  
内马尔没经历过血族的战争，他只听里奥说起过，血月当空，哀鸿遍野，洪水滔天，尸骨无存，说得有如创世纪时的景象。  
他忍不住问塞斯克，真的是这样吗？  
塞斯克的眼神飘忽向远方发愣，他连问了几遍塞斯克才反应过来，“怎么了，内？”  
“塞斯克，你最近怎么了？”  
塞斯克低着头不语，佯装在专注书页上的文字，不过内马尔早看出来了，他们在阳台上坐了三个小时，书页未翻动分毫。  
“你是不是，想走？”内马尔敏锐地问。  
“不，”塞斯克说，合上书本，却不敢直视他的眼睛，“你想多了，我不会走。”  
“你就是想走，”内马尔不客气，“杰拉德因此伤透了心，天天去人类酒吧买醉。你也不怕他被血猎发现。”  
塞斯克看他一眼，“他去干什么，与我没干系。他从小就喜欢在血猎面前暴露自己的行踪，再最后反杀他们。这点情趣可不关我事。”  
“别心虚了，你已经订好了去伦敦的船票，不是吗？杰拉德叫我问你，旧大陆有什么好处，是不是因为那里遍地都开满郁金香？”  
内马尔话还没说完，桌子上的杯盏突然劈里啪啦碎了一地。塞斯克抬起手站起身，黑色的袖摆在舞动，眼睛里第一次流露出情绪。内马尔这才头一遭体会到千年寿命的血族生气时的威力，就连空气似乎都被变化成了来对付他的武器，压迫感让他甚至不敢抬起头来和塞斯克对视。年长的血族露出了尖牙，黑色的眼眸被怒火晕染成了金色，“杰拉德还叫你带了什么话给我？你去告诉他，下次他想说什么，直接来找我，没必要拐着弯讥讽我看我的笑话。”

07  
内马尔第一次参加血族的战争时充分明白了里奥口中可怖是什么意思。  
他自认自己做的挺成功，不过他本来可以做的更好。里奥比他更出色了一些，可是旧大陆的普鲁士人太狡黠，当着他们的面夺走了圣杯。里奥愤恨地咬牙切齿，而他惨状更甚，因为一个不注意被狼人从身后偷袭，椎骨骨裂的瞬间疼痛感蔓延全身，他支撑不住地倒下去，额头上布满一层细密的冷汗，连血族无比强大的自愈功能都不见了用处。他最后被二爷给拼死抱了回去，按到别墅地下室的棺材里躺好，棺材厚重的盖子推过来咔哒合上。  
他又踢又叫，可是显然没有人可以听见他的嚎叫。里奥心气不佳也受了伤，此刻也在自己的房间内养伤没空搭理他。二爷后来又来过一次，给他的棺材附近画上了一圈又一圈符咒，稀奇古怪的线条他也不懂是什么意思。二爷隔着棺材板教训他，“叫你小子平日里搞特殊不喝人血！这下子好了吧，连狼人的攻击都顶不住！你就在里面一边儿恢复一边儿好好反思吧！”  
他垂头丧气，但是不得不承认二爷说的有道理。不论他怎样努力，他就是做不到像普通血族那样去吸血，他体会过血液从自己身体内流失的感觉，他在看到高脚杯内殷红的血液时就会立马联想到自己所经历的痛苦。每到时候他就会找借口自己出去觅食，坐在大树枝桠上抓一只麻雀，尖牙刺进鸟儿细嫩的脖颈。  
自然有眼线打小报告给里奥，里奥不以为意地耸肩，“他乐意这么做，就没必要强求。”里奥待他一向宽容，不管他怎么逾越规矩里奥都从不会真的惩罚他。但是事实证明不是所有血族都能像里奥一样，里奥包容他不意味着别人也会一样。因为他不喝人血因此身子较一般的吸血鬼弱，被偷袭也实在是和此摆脱不了干系。  
他在棺材里昏沉地睡了几天，然后棺材盖被人给推开了。他以为是里奥或者二爷，于是激动着撑着上身坐起来——他的椎骨几天里恢复了大半——可是来人却是塞斯克，这远出乎他的意料。  
“塞斯克？”他惊愕，他只知道杰拉德在战争中带着塞斯克一同出去了，可是他们的战果却远不尽人意。  
塞斯克端给他几粒白色的药片，他就着水全都咽了下去。“你怎么来了，塞斯克？”  
“我来看你恢复得怎么样了。”塞斯克说，可是内马尔明白塞斯克这种平日里连卧房都懒得出的人突然过来肯定有什么事，于是就闷着声不说话，等塞斯克自己说下去。  
“里奥不会有事的，他经历过几千年大风大浪了，别以为一个圣杯就可以击垮他，你病好了就多陪陪他，他总会恢复过来的。”塞斯克像是看不到内马尔一样，开始自言自语，“杰拉德么，他总是老样子，他会一直陪在里奥身边的，我不担心。”  
“不过……”他长舒一口气，“里奥和杰拉德就是两个忠心耿耿的傻子，两个为密党卖命的傻子，甚至为了诺坎普这个名声连命都可以不要。”  
内马尔趴在棺材边上，手扒着棺材的边缘听着，塞斯克倾过身子来捏他的脸蛋，“内，你要知道，你哥哥里奥是个痴儿，我和他几千年间也见惯了风浪，我不怕他失败，不怕他受伤，不怕生离也不怕死别。可是我怕赤胆忠心者终被背叛，我怕侠肝义胆之人没有立足之地，我怕一辈子的呕心沥血换来他人的怨怼，我怕荒淫无耻之徒位居高位构陷忠良。我怕看见诚实的人被迫说谎，正直的人被迫弯腰，痴情的人变得薄情冷漠，直言者被迫噤声，理想主义者亲眼见到理想破碎，被光明遗弃的生物终究为了追逐光明而死。”  
内马尔静静地听着，塞斯克从未一口气说过这么多话。  
“内，你是诺坎普的王储，虽然里奥不说，但我们都心知肚明你就是下一任的亲王。你好好陪在里奥和杰拉德身边可好？ 他们需要你，你不要离开他们。”  
“你要走了吗？”内马尔猛地反应过来，用力抓住塞斯克的右手，“他们也需要你！”  
塞斯克不动声色地抽回自己的手，“答应我，内，陪着他们，不要走。”  
“我答应你，但是你也不能走，杰拉德会很难过的。”  
“他总会习惯没有我的日子的，”塞斯克按住了内马尔的手，把他按回棺材里去躺好，“一百年，一千年，他总会习惯的。你别胡思乱想了，再睡一会儿吧，醒了以后什么都会过去的，太阳会照常升起。”  
他奋力挣扎，但是塞斯克冷着脸又合上了棺材盖。塞斯克在刚才给他的药片里加了东西，一股倦意昏沉沉地袭来。  
等他再次被二爷唤醒已是几个月之后，他看见了新来诺坎普的南欧血族，也认识了在先前战争中就名震四方的赏金猎人。只是他注意到塞斯克早就不见了踪影，就像他从未出现过一样。

08  
他搬进了塞斯克曾经居住的东边的卧室。卧室里的摆设丝毫未动，杰拉德对此大发脾气，他送给塞斯克的东西后者分文都没有拿走。  
塞斯克把他的书籍都整理到一个箱子里送给了内马尔，内马尔心底自然是感激，午夜无人的时候他就一个人坐在阳台上边啃小饼干边看书，大西洋边上的灯塔还是照旧燃烧着。他有时候也会好奇塞斯克究竟去了哪里，是真的回英格兰了吗？理智告诉他塞斯克不会回来了，可是他还是在心底有那么一点期望塞斯克会回来，而他，到时候一定会是第一个发现塞斯克在灯塔下影子的人。  
生活还在继续，血族的寿命实在是太漫长了点，人类社会已经又变化了好几十年，曾经让美国和墨西哥关系紧张的德克萨斯早已连带着加利福尼亚并入了山姆大叔的领土。前不久一个叫林肯的共和党人入主了白宫，第二天街道上的报纸用头版头条播报着南方州相继独立的消息，里奥拿来看了几眼就扔在了一边，也许对于人类而言这又是一个时代的转折点，但是对于血族而言这实在是微小地不值一提，只不过是他们漫长岁月中遇见的沧海一粟。  
他和新来到诺坎普的赏金猎人逐渐熟悉了起来。赏金猎人叫路易斯，看起来倒是颇为阴狠，不过却莫名跟里奥合得来。路易斯和里奥都对南美洲的马黛茶有着执着的热情，里奥有次还问他要不要一起喝，他抿了一口就放回了原处，他还是怀念从前塞斯克泡的茶水。  
他问过路易斯为什么要从英格兰来这里，路易斯耸肩，说他在那边犯了点儿错误被英格兰通缉，只有诺坎普还诚挚地邀请他过来，于是他就来了。  
那是1862年秋天，南北战争正在最胶着的状态，格兰特将军还没被林肯任命，北方的军队在黎明之前挣扎，英法开始打起了支援南方的小心思，一切都在最黑暗的时刻，一切都在破晓到来之前。  
里奥带头救助过一些伤员士兵，不管是南方北方，不论年龄和肤色。里奥很是谨慎，他从不让别人知道他的出现，他在半夜带着内马尔和路易斯溜出去，又在伤员们察觉到他们的存在之前离开。教堂在礼拜日涌进了更多的人去做弥撒，感谢上帝，有被救助过的伤员喃喃，我们可能遇见了天使。  
里奥为什么要这么做？不是没有年轻的成员偷偷问过内马尔，看看时间的流逝吧，就连他这个年轻的血族都已经有了自己的后辈。  
因为就算他无法看见阳光，但是他依然向往。内马尔回复，他在祈求和追逐光明。  
那你呢？你也向往吗？你也坚信黎明将至吗？你也有想追逐的光芒吗？  
上帝一定会聆听来自以撒的祈祷，内马尔语气坚决，每个人都有想要追逐的东西，我既是祈光者，也是追光者。  
此时距离林肯颁布《解放黑奴宣言》还有九十天，距离葛底斯堡演说发表还有三百天，距离谢尔曼将军的“向海洋进军”还有七百三十天，距离南北战争结束还有将近八百五十天。

09  
如果让他评选他度过的最快乐的时光，内马尔一定会选择南北战争结束后的这几十年。  
他和路易斯还有里奥的关系越来越紧密，他们在战斗中默契的配合令所有的血族都为他们颤栗。而在战斗之外，他也乐意于和他们待在一起——有时再加上杰拉德，他们热衷于一起处理生活中的琐事，也乐于分享听见的新闻。他听说总统被弹劾，听说选举被贿赂，听说北方从南方撤了军，听说一群自称3K党的家伙在密西西比河南边猖獗，听说一个叫汤姆·索亚的男孩子的历险故事，他把这本书在破晓前将要睡觉的时候念给里奥和路易斯听。  
塞斯克来过一次信，那是在1877年的圣诞节，信封是鲜艳的蓝色，漂亮的花体字写着“内马尔收”，信的内容很简单，寥寥数语无非是说他在那边过得不错，然后还顺带问内马尔那座海边的灯塔是否还亮着光。内马尔本想把信纸递给杰拉德看看，可是塞斯克不知道施了什么诡计，他阅读完毕后信纸自动燃烧了起来，最后烧成了一堆灰烬。  
血族间的战争不是没有停歇，不过这一次获胜的是他们。骄傲的普鲁士人——现在也许该唤他们是德意志，终是在他们面前落败下来。没有人能打败他和里奥还有路易斯组成的团队，那些挑战者即使连尝试都没有可能。  
诺坎普举行了盛大的庆祝仪式，天上燃起用魔法绘成的漫天烟火。其他的亲王怀揣着各自的心思也都来祝贺他们的成功。他和路易斯坐在里奥的两边，有血族企图用银质的酒杯向前祝酒，他想伸手阻拦却被里奥不动声色地拦下，眼睁睁地看着里奥接过酒杯一饮而尽。  
“他们真是愚不可及，”杰拉德突然绕到了他身后，悄悄说，“银质的东西怎么可能会对里奥造成伤害？他们真是小瞧里奥了。”  
他点头表示赞成，里奥的能力他坚信他也只见过冰山一角，除了阳光，难道世界上还有什么东西能伤害得了他？  
“他们不如省些心力，把银质的东西拿去卖给政府换钱，”杰拉德哼了一声，又看向里奥的方向，“真庆幸里奥是我们的亲王，诺坎普为他而骄傲。”  
他跟着继续点头，完全目不转睛地盯着里奥看。里奥正好转头和他对视，走过来笑着牵他到外面的阳台上去。  
“你看这下面的万家灯火，”里奥搂着他的肩膀，“以后都是你的。”  
“不，他们永远是你的，”他将脑袋靠在里奥的手臂上，“你是诺坎普最了不起的王，你是我们的旗帜和灵魂，你是我的神祗——我宣过誓的，我永远忠诚于里奥·梅西亲王殿下，不论我身在何方。”  
“不，总有一天，你会比我伟大……”梅西在他耳边私语，“总有一天……你才是诺坎普真正的亲王，我会等到你接过王冠和权杖登上王座的那天的，你会比我做得更好。”  
内马尔没有再说话，他挣开里奥的怀抱然后转过身来抱住了他，将头埋在他的胸口，即使他听不见人类的心跳声，但是他还是觉得那片皮肤温热。  
“我会毕生追逐着你的方向行走，追逐着你的影子行走，追逐着你带给我的光芒行走。我是一个祈光者，我也是一个追光者，我追逐的一个是太阳，一个是你带给我的光。”  
“可是我只是一个追逐者，我永远也不可能能和你比肩。”  
“因为你，无可比拟。”

10  
饕餮盛宴直到第二天正午才算结束，内马尔正想回房间休整一下，却不料被二爷叫去，说有事要嘱咐。  
他敲门进二爷的房间去，讶异地发现屋子里所有的东西都被收拾得整整齐齐，桌子上放着一个合上的背包。  
“您也要走？”他忍不住开口，心里感伤。  
“我老了，我又不能永生，也是时候该走啦。”  
内马尔摸摸鼻子尖，炼金术师的寿命确实比普通人类长，可是他们也终究只是人类，总有一天会燃烧到生命的尽头。  
“你跟里奥说过了吗？”  
二爷点头，“说过了，我跟他说了我会悄悄地走。血族见惯了生死离别，他们都会理解的。”  
“可是您在这待了这么多年，起码也得让我们举办一个聚会再走。”  
“我也不过是待了几百年罢了，不需要什么告别仪式，这种东西……”二爷想说什么，但是终究摇了摇头。  
“你不准学我，哪天就悄无声息地走了，”二爷突然严肃了起来，“你对里奥的重要性无可比拟，你是他唯一转化的血族，他那么器重你，你绝对不许让他失望。”  
“我不会的。”内马尔听见自己这么说。  
“最后一件事，”二爷压低了声音，“小心密党，小心那个叫巴托梅乌的。”  
内马尔还想张嘴问什么，可是二爷已经拎着背包离开了。  
二爷离开了，可是生活还是在继续，诺坎普别墅外的爬墙虎又长高了一截，春日一到，它又变得郁郁葱葱。  
大西洋边的灯塔年代也久远了，古旧的褪了色，曾经负责每天管理它的人也变成了老人。灯塔里每天晚上燃烧着的火光越来越暗。他听说社会又爆发了严重的经济危机，杰拉德回来抱怨黄金居然也有不值钱的一天。然后他们的总统辞了任却在四年后再次当选，然后阿拉斯加发现了金矿，然后总统在新世纪的第一年被刺杀，然后年轻的副总统匆匆从伦敦赶回来借了一套西装宣布上任。  
伦敦啊，内马尔听到这个地名眯起眼低声咀嚼，时间的指针指向了又一个新世纪，也不知道塞斯克在那边过得还好不好。  
街头散发着新总统西奥多·罗斯福上任的消息，人们说这是一个全新的时代的开启。  
新的时代，内马尔在心底反复品味这个词。  
新的时代？  
它属于谁？

11  
他和里奥在新的时代伊始去了一趟伦敦。  
时代在发展，即使人类的社会再愚钝也是如此。钢筋铸成的肋骨如今横据了整个美洲大陆，蒸汽燃烧着的火车从上面呼啸而过，铁轨下埋藏着的是爱尔兰人的尸骨。早在林肯总统遇刺那一年英格兰人就把火车搬到了地底，叨扰了沉睡千年的地精们。他看着摩天大楼拔地而起，如今写信件再也不用担心寄信时间的漫长，他见识过电报机这种新型玩意，一条狭窄的纸条上的几个点就能被解读出那么多的含义。  
这是他第一次踏上旧大陆的土地，英格兰的天气难得这么好。他听说这里总是布满了迷雾，他的巫师朋友库蒂尼奥说是摄魂怪捣的鬼，他不信，摄魂怪哪有人类可怕？他目睹过芝加哥的工人罢工，不由感叹有些咂啖同类骨肉的魔鬼，估计灵魂污浊到连摄魂怪都会嫌弃。  
他们定了一家泰晤士河沿岸的酒店。路易斯守在房间里策应，黄昏时分里奥说要带着他和杰拉德去伦敦城里转转。  
他们走过一条人流熙熙攘攘的街道，他抬头看见铜制的金属牌上说这是“贝克街”，也许福尔摩斯先生住在这里，他思衬，跟着里奥和杰拉德继续走，走到西伦敦去，里奥到一座两层楼的小房子前按响了门铃。他正疑惑这里住的是谁，突然看见身后的杰拉德在瞥见房子花园里种的一排排的郁金香的那一刻就转身往外走。  
“来都来了，不进来坐坐吗？”一个声音从门里响起，内马尔一个激灵，这声音他说什么都绝不会认错。  
塞斯克倚着门看着他们，眼角半带着笑意。

12  
最后只有他进去跟塞斯克喝茶去了。  
里奥说他必须去找到杰拉德，塞斯克听见后无所谓地耸耸肩，说随他的便。  
他沉默地看着塞斯克把滚烫的茶水倒进青色的瓷杯里，塞斯克说这是东方货，是他结识的海军大臣送给他的礼物。塞斯克在倒茶的间隙问他诺坎普怎么样了，他说一切都好。  
“一切都好吗？”塞斯克像是能看透他的心事，黑色的眸子盯着他。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，“二爷走了。”  
“二爷，”塞斯克点头，像是并不意外，“他毕竟不是血族。”  
然后是一阵沉默。  
最后内马尔还是没忍住先开了口，“塞斯克，你知道，密党是怎么一回事吗？”  
塞斯克正在喝茶，听见这话一口滚烫的茶水差点吐出来，他缓了一会儿才问，“怎么，有人跟你说了些什么吗？”  
他点头，“二爷走前跟我说，叫我小心密党。”  
“这个话题，我可能说上三天三夜。”塞斯克又给自己倒了杯茶。  
接下来的几个小时里他就端坐在桌子前，听塞斯克讲了几个小时曾经的故事。他心里的不安逐渐开始蔓延，他突然明白了二爷的担忧，杰拉德的遮掩，塞斯克的吃惊，但是他同样也开始担忧起来，里奥和自己有一天会不会也成为密党政治权力斗争的牺牲品。  
一向寡言的塞斯克这回讲了很多故事，讲到他曾经的恩师，讲到诺坎普的教父，讲到在他到来之前的那一系列波折的风云。密党就是这样，狡黠奸诈而无情，连年老早就退出血族间争斗归隐的教父都不会放过，逼着他交出了曾经诺坎普送给他的权杖，即使那只不过是荣誉的象征。  
“他们曾经不是这样的，”塞斯克说，“密党也会更新换代。在两百年前他们不是这样的，他们对待所有人都温和而有礼，他们敬重我们的长老和教父，他们也同样关心我们这些后辈。那时候无数人向往着来诺坎普，那是他们心中的殿堂。”  
“后来呢？”内马尔心急着问。  
“后来，”塞斯克拖长了音调，陷入往事无尽的回忆中去，“后来密党也换了人，他们和洛克菲勒如出一辙，就活该被罗斯福先生的法案给制裁。他们渴望权力和财富胜过一切，脑中空空只顾眼前利益，他们像蛀虫一样在摧毁诺坎普，腐蚀掉我们辛辛苦苦几千年积累起来的一切声誉，即使是莎士比亚笔下的夏洛克见到他们都要惧让三分。”  
“他们现在还是如此吗？”内马尔心惊胆战。  
“他们不会改变，即使时间再过上千年，他们依然如此无耻，像葛朗台老头一样榨干每个人身上最后的价值。所以我说里奥和杰拉德是两个傻子。”塞斯克叹气，“现在大家来诺坎普都是为了追寻里奥而来，可是看看吧，等时间再过上百年，他们又会是怎么对待里奥。”  
里奥和杰拉德直到后半夜才重新回来。塞斯克看见杰拉德的身影直接转身离席去了二楼，杰拉德追在后面，踏楼梯的时候脚步扬起台阶上的灰尘。里奥坐在塞斯克先前的座位上，桌子上的茶还温热。  
“一切都好吗，内？”里奥问他。  
“一切都好，”他说，却扭过头去不敢看里奥的眼睛，盯着窗外的沉沉夜色，“今晚天气真好。”

13  
但是伦敦的好天气注定不能延续，新世纪的危机和动荡终会远超一切生物的想象和掌控。  
旧大陆的上空被战争的阴霾所笼罩，新大陆也不可避免地被牵连了进来。主战派和反对派的人数几乎半对半，每天都在争吵不休，从白宫里总统的办公桌前争吵到西部哪个小镇的酒吧门口。  
里奥也开始第一次显露出担忧，他经历过太多的动乱和战争了，可是这一次他却异常警觉。杰拉德和路易斯试图让他宽心，但是并没有什么效用。“别担忧，至少这个人类总统很精明地让我们没有直接卷入进战争。”杰拉德指着窗外街道上民主党成员们打出的总统大选的标语，“He keeps us Out of the War”。  
话不能说得太满，更不能相信政治家竞选时的空头支票承诺，人类永远也学不会这个道理。  
就在总统大选后的第二年，美利坚宣布对德意志宣战。  
而内马尔感觉到，另一场血族间的战争也在逼近。这些热爱杀伐的物种啊，闻到了一点血腥味便伺机蠢蠢欲动。  
1919年，历时五年的这场人类世界的浩劫落下了帷幕——但是不是永久的结束，只是一个暂时的休止符。在威尔逊总统飞抵巴黎参加和会的同时，血族的新战争紧跟着人类的战争步伐打响。  
地点也很巧，还是在巴黎。  
时代在进步，这句话所有人都说厌了，但是这又确实是一句真理。  
他和里奥，路易斯的联盟曾经是那么坚不可摧。没有人能在他们凌厉的攻势下觅得一线生机。可是如今不同了，巴黎人借着战争的财富添置的新武器令所有人都寸步难行。“你们的时代已经跟着上个世纪一起结束了，”巴黎的血族们在叫嚣，“我们都已经研究透了你们的战术，与其再奢求更多的财富和荣誉，不如跟着你们曾经的总统一起去非洲打狮子！”  
“这是属于我们的新的时代，欢迎来到巴黎！”  
属于你们的新时代？  
内马尔手上握着银质的手枪，枪里还残存着一两颗子弹。他和里奥路易斯一起被逼进了卢浮宫的一角，他很担忧，真的有机会翻盘吗？  
如果他们一败涂地，是不是就意味着他们的时代真的终结了？属于诺坎普的时代也终结了？  
“别放弃，”他听见里奥的声音传来，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，不论在什么时候，只要里奥还在身边他就会感到心安，“我们还有机会。”  
我们还有机会。  
他屏起呼吸，手臂撑着楼梯的栏杆翻了下去，底下一层的血族们丝毫没有防备，被他很快地击溃了。看起来再强大的防线在决心面前不过也是不堪一击。  
一条挂坠顺着他的脖颈掉出来，他认得这个挂坠，顶端的金色十字架是塞斯克上次见面时送给他的礼物。他回头看见里奥和路易斯站在自己身后，目光灼灼地盯着前方。  
上帝的天平这次选择向他们倾斜。  
柳暗花明。  
最后的战役在古希腊古罗马的雕塑展厅完美收尾。那个叫塞尔吉·罗贝托和后辈血族在关键时刻从藏身的维纳斯雕像后面窜出来，银质的子弹击穿了对面血族的心脏。内马尔靠着一尊雕像坐下喘气，他们终究是成功了，这可以被铭刻在血族历史上的最了不起的一场战斗和绝地翻盘，是他吹响的反攻的号角，也是他贡献了最重要的几次反击。  
“内，我为你感到骄傲。”里奥说，凑过去揉他的头发，然后弯下身轻吻他的嘴角，“你会成为最优秀的亲王的，这不是属于他们的新时代，这是属于你的新时代。”  
他刚想说话，却看见皮克眼光直勾勾地看着一尊古希腊的雕像，他好奇地走过去，看那描述的是希腊神话里美少年伽倪墨德斯和变成老鹰的宙斯。  
“怎么了？”他好奇地问皮克。  
“没什么。”皮克摇摇头，把目光低下去。

14  
也许从某个角度来看，战争带给了美利坚一定的好处。一时之间整个国家都焕发出新的面貌，小型的汽车塞满了街道，纽约的庄园内处处笙歌，人们大批地从乡下涌进城市，居住在拥挤的公寓内。战争带来的创伤很快就被人们所忘记，人们谈论的话题又转移到了好莱坞的明星们身上，股票，汽车，飞女郎，爵士乐，曼哈顿……这是最新兴的宠儿们。  
绿叶从枝条里抽出，夏天到了，又是一个狂欢时节。内马尔在诺坎普的门口发现了一辆加长的黄色轿车，他听见里奥在叩他的门，“内，走吧，我们去参加宴会！”  
里奥带着他去频繁出席在纽约的各式聚会，如今人类的活动范围越来越广，我们需要为自己谋求更多的利益——里奥是这样解释的。人类随着科技的发展也摒弃了日落而息的习惯，派对通宵达旦地开，直到东边出现第一抹阳光狂欢的人群才会散去。  
里奥这次带他去纽约长岛参加一位年轻富翁的聚会。他在摩肩接踵的人群里拼凑出了这位富翁的相关信息：他在牛津上过学，参加过一战，有人说他杀过人，有人说他在德国当过间谍，战争结束后不知做什么生意购得了这栋豪宅，每个周末都会开派对，人们开着汽车带着香槟从纽约市里排着队来参加聚会，处处都是灯红酒绿纸醉金迷。没人见过这位富翁，但是也没人在意他是谁，人们只希望自己玩得开心。  
豪宅的花园里聚满了人，乐队在演奏最流行的爵士乐，调笑声说话声斥责声醉酒后的胡言乱语交织在一起，他发现这里什么人都有，有美国当地的“老钱”也有从英格兰来的生意人。在交谈间大把大把的钞票就这么撒出去。有年轻女郎来找他搭讪，他礼貌地回应，一会儿说自己来自纽约布鲁克林，一会儿说自己来自阳光灿烂的加利福尼亚，他一会儿说自己是普林斯顿毕业的天才作家，一会儿又说自己是个高尔夫运动员。他相信没有人会记住他的信息，就像他也不会费心去记住别人的一样。  
“他是个私酒贩子！”一个金色卷发的姑娘嘬尽杯子里的最后一滴鸡尾酒，兴奋地对着周围的人群大喊，散布着有关宴会主人的流言蜚语。时间已经是后半夜两点，人群显然都醺醉了，不远处传来欢呼声，有两个衣冠不整的年轻男士把另一个扔进了大理石的游泳池里，溅起哗啦啦一片水花。有二十几岁大学刚毕业的公子哥一拳砸在桌子上，用上不得台面的话语诅咒着第十八条修正案，痛斥国会里的议员们都是混蛋中的极品。旁边的人此起彼伏地附和，“禁酒令”于他们而言就是个笑话，他们反正有大把大把的钞票可以去地下黑市挥霍购买一瓶救命的威士忌。  
他走进宅邸的大门，听见隔壁房间里有人在弹钢琴，有人在走廊里争吵，或是因为丈夫或者妻子不愿离开，或是醉酒后的常态吵闹。他走到二楼的长阳台上，看见豪宅对面湖那边亮起的绿光。天上一阵响声，他抬头看见满天扬起的绚丽烟花。  
“玩得尽兴吗？”从派对开始就失踪在人群里的里奥突然出现在他的身后。  
“人类真是有意思，”他说，“他们越来越会享受了。”  
里奥点头同意他的话，“我从未见过美利坚如此繁华。”  
“但是他们真是不懂珍惜，明明可以享受阳光，却又这么乐意于投身黑暗。”  
里奥笑了，“只是没有人知道这会不会只是昙花一现。”  
他当然没想到什么叫作一语成谶。

15  
人类的命运和血族的命运总是有共通性。  
在那年夏天的结尾，内马尔收到了一个消息，那个邀请他们参加过聚会的年轻富翁在家里死于枪击。他和里奥唏嘘了一阵，却也不过只能惋惜感叹人类生命的苦短。“他们奋力向前，小舟逆水而上，不断地被浪潮推回到过去。”内马尔感叹。  
里奥摇头，“我们又何尝不是。”  
也许这件事情昭示着那个纸醉金迷的时代的破碎。尽管表面上仍是一切繁荣，股票的价格不断上涨，人们乐于去贷款和提前消费，电器进入了每家每户，总统候选人在演讲中许诺说，再过四年，美国人每家的锅里都有一只鸡。  
梦幻的泡沫终会碎裂，在所有人都飘飘然的时候，华尔街的柱子出现了裂痕，股票突然被大把抛售，几乎是一刹那，无数人毕生的积蓄就此化为乌有。  
也许曾经的诺坎普不会受到大萧条的影响，血族的避世总会拯救他们。但是现在情况早已不同，血族的生活已经和人类社会息息相关。即使里奥什么也不说，他还是能察觉出事情的不对劲。  
懦弱的白宫没有采取任何的措施，政府不应当插手经济，总统先生这样声称。失业率在飙升，有人甚至为了获得消防员的工作而刻意去森林里放火。北方的失业工人们在冬天没有足够的资金去支付煤炭的费用烤火，而南方却把大桶大桶的牛奶倒进密西西比河里防止自己经济上的损失。  
“一切都会好起来的，”他偷听见里奥跟路易斯的谈话，“严冬总是能挨过去。”  
他蹑手蹑脚地从里奥的书房门口溜走，他听见里奥的声音：“别告诉内，那孩子会担心的。”  
我不是孩子了，我也活了一百多年了，他想告诉里奥，但是他最终没有说出口。  
经济危机从华尔街开始最终还是蔓延到了全球，他听说远东的危机和暴乱，听说亚平宁半岛的政变，听说德意志上空升起了万字旗，他开始，和无数当时的美国人一样惴惴不安起来。

16  
任何王朝的溃裂都是从内部先开始。  
诺坎普表面上还是一切如常，不断地有新鲜的血液涌进这个团体。可是他已经嗅到了即将到来的腥风血雨。  
一切都保持着一种很微妙的平衡感，他不知道里奥在背后是不是付出了成倍的努力才仍然能维持现状，有流言蜚语传到他的耳朵里，说已经有血族开始规划起渡船去旧大陆谋生的计划。  
千年难得一遇的最严重的经济危机令人心开始动摇，血族就算活了千年骨子里属于人类的自私自利也不会改变，无数人开始为自己的未来做打算，准备留条后路可以随时溜走。也许能义无反顾地留在诺坎普的人除了里奥，也就只有杰拉德了，哦，也许还要加上路易斯。  
他给塞斯克写了封信，想问问英国现在的情况具体怎么样。他把信寄出去的时候还是有些愧疚，觉得自己不该背着里奥进行这一切。但是他也想明白了，自私的基因向来流淌在血液里，里奥会理解的，他安慰自己，里奥见惯了离别。就连塞斯克的远行他都可以容忍，为什么里奥不会容忍自己的这样一封目的不清的信件？  
他用这样的借口来搪塞自己，企图减轻自己的那种负罪感。他答应了塞斯克答应了二爷也间接答应过里奥自己会留下来，不论发生什么自己都会留在诺坎普，可是他现在的所作所为颇像是在打破自己当时的承诺。  
他知道这样做的不止他一个，人心已经散了，如果说还有个理由大家迟迟没有动静，那一定是里奥，只有里奥还能稳住现在的局势，也只有里奥还能有那个号召力依旧把所有人聚集在身边。  
不少人当初都是为了里奥才来的诺坎普，诺坎普怎么样他们不会介意，他们只会听从里奥的命令。如果里奥发话让他留下来——他想，他一定会毫不犹豫地站在里奥一边的。  
他只是去随便问问英格兰和欧罗巴大陆的状况，他这么说，不断地这么说，他大概率还是不可能走的，这只是一个不会成立的假设。  
但是最终有人出来打破了这样的平衡，后来内马尔回想起来也只能责骂自己不应该萌生去意考虑不周。  
打破平衡的人是一直被他忽视的，躲在里奥影子后面的密党。

17  
历史证明，任何重大转折点发生的那天都不会怎么特殊，就像法王路易十六在7月14日的日记上写下的那样，“今日无事。”  
那是1932年的一个夏日，新一轮的总统竞选正在进行。胡佛的支持率一路下跌，就连北方都已经有不少人开始表示自己看好来自民主党的那个又叫罗斯福的小子，也许他是拯救美国的关键。  
“内，”突然里奥派人过来叫他，“你来一下我的书房。”  
他不明所以地跟着去了，觉得这不过是一次平常的会面。直到他看见坐在书房里里奥位子上的，他并不认识的一张生面孔。  
“乔赛普·巴托梅乌，诺坎普密党的领袖，”那人端起一杯茶悠然喝了一口，全然把这里当成了自己的领地，“坐。”  
他觉得这个名字有些耳熟，可是来不及细想，只能僵硬地按照指示坐在巴托梅乌对面。这是他第一次遇见密党，他本能地想找里奥求助，可是里奥也只能无奈地给他一个担忧的眼神然后关上门离开。  
怪不得，原来密党的权力可以大到这种地步。  
“内马尔·达·席尔瓦先生，”巴托梅乌称呼的是他的全名，“我早就听里奥说过你的故事，你对诺坎普的贡献令我们密党都心怀感激，可惜你一向太忙，我们一直来不及当面感谢你，今天终于是能见上你一面了。”  
巴托梅乌的语气令他浑身不适，难道不是密党一直没提过见他吗？怎么变成是他的原因了？  
内马尔心里膈应，但是还是没有说出来，只是打着官腔应承，“我不过在这里待了一百年，哪里敢麻烦您们来当面感谢我？再说了，里奥对于我有救命之恩，我为他赴汤蹈火也是应该的。”  
“是为了诺坎普赴汤蹈火。”巴托梅乌不动声色地纠正着他话里的错误，他听到这后背冒冷汗，舌头打结起来。  
“是的，是为了诺坎普赴汤蹈火。”他低声重复，脑袋低下去。  
巴托梅乌透过眼镜片审视着他，内马尔觉得自己的内心被看透了，被看得一清二楚。

18  
内马尔后来一直认为，这是一场彻底改变他命运的谈话。  
谈话一开始除了那几个下马威倒是没什么亮点，密党的领袖慈眉善目，只是跟他聊着平常的生活。过得怎么样？里奥对你好不好？在诺坎普待这么久，我就不问你还习不习惯了吧？  
他点头，过得好。不管说什么他都是点头，他心底发毛，他只想赶紧结束这场对话，然后去邮局把自己寄给塞斯克的那封信给要回来。他担心密党是不是参透了他的什么秘密，他不想被这么一拨人捉住把柄。  
后来巴托梅乌突然问他，“最近生活应该有点艰难吧，里奥告诉我，诺坎普最近也挺受经济危机的影响。”  
他心下一跳：“我不清楚，可能影响是有一些，不过我们和人类社会一向接触不深。避世的信条里奥始终教育我谨记于心。”  
巴托梅乌摇头：“孩子，你为什么要在我面前说谎。”  
他看着巴托梅乌徐徐从抽屉里抽出一封信放在他面前，他看见那个鲜艳的蓝色信封就瞬间脸色煞白。  
那是他写给塞斯克的信。  
他喉头被什么哽住，想张口说什么，但是什么都解释不出来；他又想问，为什么这封信会在你们这？可是这个问题似乎又不需要回答，他明白自己还是低估了密党的力量。  
巴托梅乌伸手安抚他示意他不惊慌，“孩子，我能理解，现在新大陆的经济不景气，我若是你我也会考虑离开。”  
“我——”他张口想要申辩自己不愿意离开，但是却被巴托梅乌直接打断。  
“不，孩子，我说了，你不用害怕，没有人会因为你想走而责怪你，我们都理解你，”密党还是那么和颜悦色，他却在背后泛起一层冷汗，“而且事实上，我代表密党也支持你离开的决定，你在这里待了一百多年，想必你自己也希望多去新的地方闯荡闯荡。”  
不，我没有，他拼命摇头，在心底无声地呐喊，我不想离开这里，我不想离开里奥。  
巴托梅乌走到他身后，一只手按在他的肩膀上，暗地里在使力。“孩子，你发什么抖呢？我说了，不用害怕，诺坎普没有人会怪罪你，大家都会为你祝福。”  
“你的能力足以在世界的任何一个角落当上亲王，可是你在诺坎普不行，这令我一想到就为你感到惋惜。我不能容忍这样的人才被埋没，不能容忍你几百年都屈居在这样的所谓‘继承人’的位置上。里奥会理解的，里奥也会希望你离开的——他不是一直把你当亲弟弟看待吗？那他难道会不希望你过好吗？显然你离开这里，你的威望和名声都会更高。”  
巴托梅乌低下头，压低声音继续在他耳畔嘟哝，“更何况，你不是自己也有想要离开的意愿吗？否则为什么要给塞斯克写那封信？”  
“我不想走！”他大声喊，“我想待在里奥身边！”  
巴托梅乌像是没听见一样，挥挥手叫来几个一直掩藏在暗处的人把他给捂住嘴带了下去，他奋力挣扎，听见巴托梅乌说，“内马尔先生，我们只是希望能帮你实现愿望。”  
“你离开里奥，对我们谁都好。”

19  
他被巴托梅乌给关到了另一间他从未踏足过的卧室里去。  
房间的窗户被木板给钉死，房门也被从外面锁住，屋子里的光线昏暗，电灯泡的灯丝似乎随时都会烧断。没有人来打扫房间，没有人来给他送饭，甚至连清水都没有。血族不需要吃饭，很显然密党深谙这个道理。  
他无法判断时间究竟流逝了多少，他昏昏沉沉地在睡梦中被开锁的声音吵醒，光亮倾泻了进来，他用手臂挡住眼睛，勉强看清有一个人影逆光而立。  
“里奥？”他小声地问，心底升起一阵恐惧。他不知道巴托梅乌会怎么向里奥解释这件事，又会把他们的会谈添油加醋描绘成什么样。他写给塞斯克的那封信在巴托梅乌手里，证据确凿，他不敢想象里奥会怎么看待这件事，他不想这么早就面对里奥。  
“内！”他听见声音松了一大口气，来的人不是里奥，是杰拉德·皮克。  
“杰里！”他激动地坐起来，皮克担忧地给他端来血袋和面包，他这下也顾不上是不是还是人血，血族的本能占了上风，獠牙刺破血袋疯狂地吮吸，皮克不得不拍他的后背生怕他呛着。  
过了一会儿他才恢复过来，皮克看着他欲言又止。  
“内，你和密党究竟谈了什么？为什么现在诺坎普都在传言你要走？”  
他抬起头看着皮克，试图从皮克的蓝眼睛里寻找到什么，怀疑，不信任，或者什么其它的东西。但是什么都没有，皮克只是很担忧地看着他。  
我不想走，他在心底小声地说，我不想离开里奥，也不想离开诺坎普。  
可是他想他估计没有办法，先别说那封信还在巴托梅乌手上，如果他想留下来，密党一定会有一万种不同的法子把他给逼走。  
他可以想象巴托梅乌散布了什么流言蜚语，他其实不在意，但是他不得不去思考这会给里奥带去什么影响。  
“里奥知道传言吗？”末了，他只能这么问皮克。  
“你真的要走？”皮克刻意回避了他的问题，他心底一沉。  
我不想走，他闭上眼睛，心里嘟囔，但是我可能不得不走了。  
他想起巴托梅乌最后对自己说的话，什么叫他离开里奥对大家都好？他这段时间被关在这也想了很多。里奥太优秀了，势力太大了，自然而然就会引起密党的警觉，密党想要保护自己的地位，就自然会对里奥动手。只不过如今诺坎普不能没有里奥，于是这挨刀的可怜人就变成了他。  
裁剪掉里奥的羽翼，内马尔想到这心里就发麻，算是领悟到塞斯克为何评价他们是腐蚀掉一切的蛀虫了。  
“内，你当时答应过塞斯克，你会留下来的。”皮克的声音在他旁边响起。  
“你会留下来的对吧？”  
他太疲惫了，他甚至都没有回答皮克的问题。

20  
他不知道那天杰拉德·皮克离开之后说了什么，因为没过多久巴托梅乌就又把他给叫了过去。  
巴托梅乌这一次要的是他在今年夏天就一定会离开诺坎普的承诺。  
船票被他捏在手里，捏得皱巴巴的，那是去巴黎的一等座游轮，巴托梅乌还在巴黎给他订好了香榭丽舍大街上的酒店。他摸得清密党的心思，就算让他去欧州，都不会允许他和塞斯克待在一块儿，任何一点有可能反扑的苗头都要被狠狠地掐灭。  
巴托梅乌最后假惺惺地问他，要不要举办一场晚宴来告别，把他自那天会议后就没见过面的里奥也一并邀请来。  
他嗓子发干，虚伪两个字终是没有说出口，只是轻轻摇头说不必，他自己独自离开就好。  
巴托梅乌承诺他离开之后，密党就会销毁他给塞斯克写的那封信。他心里翻了个白眼，永远不要轻易相信别人的承诺，不过巴托梅乌还要做什么他已经不在乎了，他只是从心底深深地担忧里奥，这一次密党对自己下了手，那么下一次呢？会轮到谁？路易斯还是杰里？密党想要的只是一个出色而容易控制的亲王木偶，所以里奥身边的势力自然就要被一一剔除。  
他最后选择在8月初的一个晚上离开，在登船时他刻意看了一眼海边的那座灯塔。经过几年的大萧条的磨折，灯塔已经废弃了，四周杂草丛生，可能不久之后就会坍塌或者被人为地推倒。那上面再也不会燃起明亮的篝火。  
他自称自己是一个祈光者和追光者，可是最终离开的时候，连一丁点光芒都没有伴他同行。

21  
他早该料到的，就算他去了巴黎，巴托梅乌也决计不会放过他。  
那是一个和煦的冬日，美国大选的结果飘洋过海传了过来，罗斯福以压倒性的优势获胜，成功入主白宫。满身伤痕的国度会慢慢恢复，可是他的生活却在变糟糕。  
他早该料到的，为什么巴托梅乌执意要他来巴黎。  
当他被巴黎的血猎公会捉住时并没有很惊讶，他知道十来年前失败的那群吸血鬼一直蛰伏在暗处伺机复仇，如今他被驱逐到这里简直正合了他们的心意。若是说巴黎的血族和血猎没有勾结，他可是绝不会相信。  
“内马尔·达·席尔瓦，诺坎普亲王里奥·梅西的继承人，真是久闻大名。”公会的负责人在嗤笑，巴黎公会的大本营在一家剧院的地下室，现在剧院里正在演出歌剧，《巴黎圣母院》里的乐曲传进来，渺远地听不真切，但是他还是意识到这一段讲的是埃斯梅拉达被拖上绞刑架的故事。  
剧要演完了，要落幕了。  
也是，早就该落幕了，早就该在一百年前就落幕的，省去这么多徒增忧愁的桥段。  
这一次卡西莫多救不了他心爱的吉普赛女孩了。

【尾声】  
他在最后被允许给诺坎普寄去一封信。  
他搜遍了全身，找出鞋子里的最后一枚硬币交给看守他的狱卒才换得一枚邮票和一张巴掌大的信纸，“不愧是经济危机啊，东西这么贵。”亏他还开得出玩笑来，狱卒面无表情，只是敦促他赶紧写。  
他咬着笔杆子，蘸着黑色的墨水在纸的两面都密密麻麻地写满了字：  
“里奥：  
展信佳。  
我现在在巴黎过得很好，这边冬天冷，十一月份就开始下雪了，幸好我记得多带了几件衣服。”  
“……我又去了一次卢浮宫，你可见过那个断臂的维纳斯……我又想起我们一起并肩作战的时日，我现在只是希望你能一切安好。”  
“我最近在阅读雨果的书籍，这边生活不错，我希望我能很快就见到你。”  
“今天天气晴朗，无事，上帝终于听见了以撒的祈祷。”  
他本来还想给塞斯克写点什么东西的，但是白纸上已经没有了多余的空地。不过，塞斯克应该是会感应到的吧，他想，在落款处写上自己的名字，又匆匆贴着白纸边缘挤下一行小字。  
“代我向杰里和路易斯他们问好，照顾好塞斯克的书籍。”  
狱卒在催促他，他把信纸装进准备好的信封里密封好递了出去，铁门吱呀一声打开，那些不怀好意的血猎打算今天中午用正午毒辣的阳光将他活活烧死。  
“真是便宜你了。”有公会的人对这样的判决不满，私下里恶毒地咒骂着他。  
他装作听不见，把头扬地高高的。旁边有看守似乎不解：“你难道不害怕吗？”  
“怕什么？阳光吗？”他笑，感应到塞斯克送给他的十字架在胸前摇晃，“为什么要怕呢，我一直都在追寻和祈求阳光啊。”  
“这样也算是，得偿所愿。”  
正午十二点的钟声响了，哥特式教堂的大门轰然洞开。他在一行看守各异的神色中自若地走了出去。  
门外，大片的阳光毫不吝惜地倾泻而下。  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文应该会有个姊妹篇，写牙牙被迫离开的故事，名字我都想好了，就叫做《殉道者》。


End file.
